


Like the Orchid

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [6]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: It has always been such a calming routine, to come all the way here to the south and just stroll down the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comm 30_kisses, prompt #29 – the sound of the waves  
> Original A/N: Currently listening to the ending theme of Moon Child, that post-modern vampire movie featuring Gackt, Hyde and Wang Leehom. Anyway… the song is nice. Really nice. I’m always moved whenever I hear it. It’s worth a fic.

It has always been such a calming routine, to come all the way here to the south and just stroll down the beach. The worries of the world are behind us. Everything is just us. Just me and him, nobody and nothing else in between. 

We never know what it is between us, but we never mind. We just pretend there is something, and we act on it. It isn’t really that hard, to be honest. In fact, being honest—maybe—is the key to our happiness, no matter how short-lived and long-distance it became. Still, I never regretted it, and I never will. 

I am happy, so to speak. Content, maybe. But definitely happy. And it took me so damn long to just suck it all up and accept everything as it is. Never mind the rocker hair or the scruffy beard, or the whole hermit act. It is as what I would like to call it: just a phase.

Question is: am I still going through that phase? Well, no. I’m over it already. Like I said, it wasn’t easy, and it definitely wasn’t a comfy road. But I made it, like I always have, and I’m sure he’ll be proud of me for once in his life—or afterlife, whatever may feel right.

Although it never escapes my thought if—and only if he is still here, alive, kicking and very much engrossed with his bubbling cauldron and clock—he will ever be happy with me. Will he stay… rather, will he ask me to stay? Stay with him, I mean. I honestly don’t know the answer to that, and I guess I never will unless he did that magic trick of his back in the war. It’s quite cool to have the ability to create a time-travelling messenger bird.

Back to the thought at hand… I supposed he will come to it, at one point of his life though I do not know where that point is. Knowing him, it will definitely take up quite a good amount of our time. Who knows, he might only think of it once we are in our fifties, and he’s finally realizing even he can age and I will still look young no matter my age (and after hitting me in the shoulder for saying that).

Nonetheless, I just know. That thought, that idea… it’s just there, somewhere, at the very back of my mind, tugging my heart every now and then at the sight of anything familiar. By the way, do you know that purple orchids always make me think of him? Yeah, they do. He likes orchids. Flowers are actually the only thing he spends his money on. He’s such a frugal person it amazes me the little kid was able to live a happy and contented childhood. Then again, this is someone coming from poverty line commenting about a fourteen year old brat that had a royalty for a guardian (whose inheritance was passed to him, luckily).

Well, it’s a good thing then that the kid constantly sends me some extra cash to buy extra orchids on every New Year. His kind of orchid (I forgot the name; all I know is that it’s purple, like his eyes) is quite the expensive one. I always buy it as a wreath, which he used to and hang it on his wall as if it’s a non-Christmas decoration. 

So, with two wreaths of orchids on hand, I stroll down the beach, the sound of the wave calm and peaceful, the afternoon rays of the setting sun warm and beautiful. Reminds me of the many years when we would painstakingly set a day just for this ritual: a stroll on the beach, holding hands and so in love it’ll make your stomach sick, complete with tender, soft kisses that can really give you cavities. It’s not the most pleasing image to have in your mind, especially if it involves two very manly adult men acting so girly and romantic. But you have to admit; it’s the best memory one can ever have, especially if it’s left behind by that same person you’ll never stop loving no matter the years passed by.


End file.
